Caroline Forbes: Romantic Comedy
by lonelywinter
Summary: Caroline wasn't sure when her life turned into a teen drama series -okay that's a lie she could pinpoint the precise second- but it was becoming ridiculous. She just wanted to get through her post secondary education in peace with no more boy drama. [oneshot]


Caroline wasn't sure when her life turned into a teen drama series -okay that's a lie she could pinpoint the precise second- but it was becoming ridiculous. She just wanted to get through her post secondary education in peace with _no more boy drama._ That was literally all she asked for. But apparently whatever God there was up somewhere frowned upon vampires -she understood, no hard feelings- because on a perfectly normal, sunny Saturday evening there was a knock on her door that nearly made her fall off her bed in surprise.

Nobody else was in the dorm room, so she thought maybe Bonnie or Elena had forgotten their key. Unfortunately no. When Caroline opened the door she was greeted with two women, both of which were glaring at her as if she'd killed their mothers. One of them had red hair as bright as fire and the other had a striking resemblance to her. "Can I help you?"

The red head responded angry, "Maybe. Are you Caroline Forbes?"

She raised a questioning eyebrow -creepy stalker status achieved by this girl- "Do I know you?"

Her smile was wicked, "You're about to." Caroline felt her brain begin to explode, the pain making it hard for her to stand up straight. She gripped at that sides of her skull in agony, realizing that the red head was a pissed off witch.

The blond girl grabbed her friends shoulder and pulled her back, "Genevieve stop it." The pain eased off.

Caroline backed away screaming, "What the hell was that?! What did I do to you!?" She was furious at that point, the yoga she'd been doing earlier coming in zero percent handy. Who did these girls think they were? Besides a witch obviously, Caroline could feel the pull towards the blond girls throat. Great a human was going to try and duel her or something.

"We're tired of battling with somebody who's not even there to fight with!" Genevieve explained, strutting into the dorm room as if she owned the place. Caroline watched the blond follow behind her, arms crossed and hip jutted out. _Somebody __is __being sassy _

"What are you talking about I've never met you before in my life!" Caroline exclaimed. She pointed towards the blond girl, "I don't even know your name!"

"Camille." She told her. Caroline had to admit it was a nice name.

"Alright Camille and Genevieve," She nodded towards each girl as she said their names. Still pissed off about the witch's trick upon her arrival. "What do you want?"

Genevieve leaned towards her in a menacing manner, "We're tired of competing for Klaus's affections with somebody who isn't even there."

Caroline nearly threw up on the sound of his name. It had been months since their little 'get together' and she found it was best for her mental health is she just didn't think or talk about it. But then this chick -or chicks- decided to break the rules. Rude. "Seriously?!" She screamed, "This is about him? I haven't seen or spoken to him in months!"

Scoffing Camille said, "that doesn't mean that he doesn't think about you." She felt butterflies in her stomach flutter at the thought. ___Settle down stomach this ain't the time!_

"So now what?" She inquired, "You want to have a brawl or something for Klaus?" They both looked at each other warily, obviously not sure how they had planned to settle the three way tug of war. She shook her head at how ridiculous they were both being. "It's one guy okay and he's not even that worth it you'll probably just end up dead! Besides, if he's playing both of you doesn't that mean he's a womanizer?"

Genevieve rolled her eyes, "He's not playing us both. He has real feelings for me. Something Camille over here wouldn't know."

The other girl's eyes widened in anger, "Really?"___Similar catch phrases as well I see. Nice pick Klaus._"From the moment he got there he liked me!"

Caroline watched as the girls began to scream back and forth at each other because of a stupid hybrid asshole that probably didn't love either one of them. She sighed, sitting down onto her bed with the hopes that the yelling would end soon. It didn't. Twenty minutes later and they were still going at it, Caroline viewing it was disinterest and a splitting headache coming on. If vampires could get headaches that is.

As a last resort Caroline did the one thing she could do. She called the idiot in question. The other girls were so preoccupied with each other they didn't notice her actions. "Hello Sweetheart, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Caroline grip on the phone tightened from hearing his voice. _Keep calm!_ "You can come down to Mystic Falls and sort out your relationship issues. I have two girls from New Orleans here screaming at each other about you so come and fix it!" She hung up before he could say another word.

**-o-**

By the time Klaus arrived Camille and Genevieve had been going at it for hours. Caroline had to give them credit -even though the topic was stupid- they were determined to make their points. Caroline had spent most of the time playing games on her phone except one time she had to stop Genevieve from setting her dresser -and Camille- on fire.

Finally he knocked on the door and Caroline jumped eagerly to answer it. Not because she wanted to see him -definitely not- but because she wanted the fight to end. That was all.

That didn't mean her heart didn't flutter when she saw him standing on the other side of the door. The stubble on his face made him seem younger, his eyes still as soul staring as ever and his outfit was the usual Henley and jeans. It appeared as if he hadn't changed in years -which he kinda hadn't.

"Klaus." She breathed out, making herself angry. She wanted to be composed, not breathless.

He smiled, "Hello Caroline." Their eyes became connected in that short second, Klaus's capturing hers into a state in which she couldn't move. Something about him was hypnotizing to her. _Bad Caroline!_

Their moment was broken however when the other two girls decided to get wise to the situation and called out, "Klaus!?" He looked away from her -it was better that way, she may have fainted if they stood there any longer- and towards his love interests. "What are you doing here?"

Klaus looked towards Caroline for permission to enter the room. She stepped aside to allow him entrance, watching as he linked his fingers behind his back and took a commanding step forward. "What do you two think you're doing?" He asked.

Caroline felt like that kid who ratted out the little shit of a classmate when they did something wrong. She knew that feeling well seeing as she'd been that rat all through elementary school.

Camille turned towards him, her face red and flustered from arguing. "We're tired of trying to win your affections from each other and her!" Her finger stabbed the air in Caroline's direction. "Just pick one of us Klaus because we don't deserve this!"

He was silent for a second. "So you came all the way to bother Caroline because?"

Genevieve stepped forward, her fingers skimming along his shoulder suggestively. Caroline nearly barfed. "Because she is part of the reason we can't be together fully. Like we should."

"Oh please!" Camille shook her head, "Really?" Genevieve shot her a nasty glare.

Klaus backed away from the witch. From his posture Caroline could tell he was becoming impatient with the girls, his temper starting to flare. He was in no mood for sexual advances. "You want me to clear things up?" He paused for dramatic effect.___ He's such a drama Queen._"Then I will."

Klaus sounded angry then, Caroline should have been scared -like the other girls were. Suckers- but she knew him and his mood swings. He'd never hurt her. Unless he bit her or something but she knew he'd heal her sooner or later.

"I find it funny that both of you believe whatever affection I've showed you means anything in comparison to the way I feel for Caroline. As if you could hold even a birthday candle to her!" Her mouth opened slightly agape. "If I was in love with every woman I smiled at then I wouldn't be the most evil man in the world now would I? So how dare you come here and disturb her when she has my heart far more than either of you ever could. Do not speak to Caroline nor I again unless spoken to. Do you understand me?"

Caroline wasn't sure when her life turned into a sappy romance movie but apparently it was about five minutes prior.

The girls looked crestfallen as Klaus finished professing his feelings for her. She shouldn't have been surprised because she already knew that Klaus was in love with her as much as somebody like Klaus could be, but hearing him say it out loud made her heart pound rapidly.

Genevieve's sadness soon switched to rage, "Fuck you Mikaelson." Her heels stomped against the floor as she stormed out, Camille not too far away from her.

"I'm truly sorry about that." Klaus paused. She wanted to tell him it was okay but it wasn't. She missed out on a perfectly beautiful Saturday of catching up on her shows because he couldn't control his penis needs. "It's been very hectic in New Orleans."

She shoved her hands into her pockets, "Yeah I can see that! You're real busy." Caroline didn't mean to sound judge-y but god damn it she was! "Maybe try keeping it in your pants and you'll be fine."

He raised an eyebrow, "I never slept with Camille I merely was kind to her. Most of the time." He didn't seem convincing on the last bit. "Genevieve I did sleep with but that may have been a bad idea."

She chuckled humorously, "You think?"

"Did they disturb your day?" Klaus wasn't dumb because he obviously knew the answer. She nodded. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Caroline decided that if her life was going to turn into a romantic comedy why not just fully embrace it? "You can marathon the last season of Supernatural with me. Then you're off the hook." He laughed, but ultimately agreed.

** Other Girls:** 0 **Caroline**: 1


End file.
